godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Monster of Monsters The Movie
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Godzilla: Monster of Monsters The Movie is a Fan film adaption of the game with the same name of the original NES. It's directed by Albert Santalo (SP/Goji-Fan). This film has no release date. Director's Backstory When Albert is still working on his first project. He wanted to make a adaption of the based off video game. No human story or anything. Just a Monster movie adaption of a Video Game. Godzilla Monster of Monsters was one of favorite Godzilla games. He has played it a lot of times. He wants a sequel to the game (unlike the other awful sequel on the NES), but it never happened. Thankfully, Alex Merdich made a fan-made game that was supposed to be a sequel called Godzilla: Daikaiju Battle Royale. So then Albert decides to make a MMD monster film project that's based off the video game. Kind of like Fredrik Nilsson's film with Super Godzilla, But based off of another classic Nintendo Godzilla game. He decides to go with the NES style. Designs The monster designs are basically the same models from other films. Gezora, Moguera, and Hedorah are used in their own versions from non-video games. The rest of the models would be from Godzilla PS4 and Godzilla Unleashed. He also needs to use Mechagodzilla and Gigan to become two different versions. Mechagodzilla will be use as his 1974 design and will return as in his 1975 design (without the second head). Gigan will start out in his normal version of his 2004 design, and will return in his modified form. Some other monsters like; Anguirus, Rodan, Godzilla Junior, King Caesar, Baragon, and Varan would make their cameos in the ending only. Albert would use their models from Godzilla Unleashed and Godzilla Junior would be customized. Plot In the year 2XXX A.D., Godzilla and Mothra are the defenders of Earth and they need to stop the Xillians from taking over Earth and other planets. All the monsters from the game are gonna attack other planets. Same planets from the games, but instead of Varan and Baragon, this film replaced them with Megalon and Orga. Also Gezora and Moguera will split up into 2 different planets. Gezora attacking Earth, and Moguera attacking Mars. The Earth Defense Force will send Godzilla and Mothra to other planets to destroy all monsters and the Xillians from taking over the Galaxy. Planets The director has confirmed to have the same planets from the original NES game. And have alien ships and creatures attack Godzilla and Mothra instead of the Military weapons attacking them. The art was posted on DA. And the monsters will be on their own planets to attack Godzilla and Mothra. Gezora and Moguera are splitting up into two different planets. The they will get their second chance when Godzilla and Mothra arrived in Planet X (where King Ghidorah is). The Planet will be resembled into a volcano-like planet. Music The music for the film will have two songs remastered from the Original game (Title and Password). The Password theme will be a haunting music and will be used on Planet X only. Most of them are from other Godzilla Films. One is from Undertale. And one more from Batman: The Killing Joke. Main Soundtrack * Godzilla's Appearance (Terror of Mechagodzilla: Godzilla's Entrance) * Intro (Shin Godzilla: Persecution of the masses) * Gezora (Space Amoeba: Terror of Gezora) * Mothra Flies (Godzilla Final Wars: Mothra Flies) * Godzilla vs. Gezora (Godzilla vs. Biollante: Countdown) * Gezora Retreats (Godzilla's Theme 1962) * Godzilla and Mothra's Teleportation (Godzilla Final Wars: King of Monsters) * Godzilla vs. Moguera (The Mysterians: Title Theme) * Godzilla vs. Megalon (Godzilla Final Wars: Gigan Awakens) * Godzilla vs. Hedorah (Outertale: Bonetrousle) * Godzilla vs. Orga (Godzilla 2000: Godzilla vs. Orga) * Godzilla vs. Gigan (Godzilla Final Wars: The King of the Monsters Returns) * Godzilla and Mothra's Argument (Batman: The Killing Joke: Bats and Babs Cross the Line) * Mechagodzilla's Apperance (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla: Mechagodzilla's Appearance) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla: Godzilla vs. Anguirus) * Godzilla's Transformation (Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Rebirth) * Rebuilting Mechagodzilla and Gigan (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 2: Main Title) * Planet X (Godzilla Monster of Monsters: Password Remix) * Godzilla and Mothra vs. The 5 Monsters (Godzilla Final Wars: Godzilla vs. The 3 Monsters) * Xillians Sends King Ghidorah (Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Rise of Ghidorah) * Back on Earth (Godzilla Final Wars: Godzilla vs. Kumonga and Kamacurus) * Godzilla and Mothra vs. Mechagodzilla and Gigan (Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Battle of Boston) * Mechagodzilla and Gigan's Defeat (Godzilla Final Wars: Mothra vs. Gigan) * Ghidorah Appears (Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Old Rivals) * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (Godzilla Final Wars: Keizer Ghidorah Appears) * King Ghidorah's Defeat (Godzilla Final Wars: Godzilla vs. Keizer Ghidorah) * Godzilla and Mothra's Victory (Godzilla Final Wars: The Battle is Over) * Ending/Godzilla marries Mothra (Godzilla: King of the Monsters: King of the Monsters) * Credits Roll (Godzilla Monster of Monsters: Title/Planet X Remix) Other Cancelled Film On January 21, 2018; Albert Posted his journal and announcement on DeviantArt about his other Fan Film (South Park: Godzilla vs. Mecha-Streisand) has been cancelled. He decided to do that due to having "too many project issues." So basically he wanted to cancel it and now is moving on to working on this film instead. New Idea and Script Update On November 1, 2019; Albert made an update of change of designs for a few Kaijus. King Ghidorah will now be in his MonsterVerse design, alongside Godzilla and Mothra. And Mechagodzilla will be having his 2018 design from Ready Player one. But also made a statement that the Heisei Godzilla and Showa Mechagodzilla will be in it. He also talked about adding Stop Motion for some Kaiju effects, and not just MMD by itself. Monsters * Godzilla 1989 and 2019 * Mothra 2019 * King Ghidorah 2019 * Mechagodzilla 1974 and 2018 * Gigan 1972 and 2004 (Modified) * Orga * Hedorah 1971 * Megalon * Moguera 1957 * Gezora Cameos * Anguirus * Rodan * Godzilla Junior * King Caesar * Baragon * Varan Gallery Villains Poster.jpg|The Poster of the Villains for this Film. 280808-alexfas01 copy.png|Godzilla's Designs for the Film mothra_2019_render_by_sp_goji_fan_dcumfbt.png|Mothra's Design king_ghidorah_2019_transparent_ver_5__by_jacksondeans_dddwwdb.png|King Ghidorah's design 280808-alexfas01.png|Mechagodzilla's Designs for the Film 280808-alexfas01 copy 2.png|Gigan's Designs for the Film Orga.png|Orga's Model in the Film. Hedorah.png|Hedorah's Model in the Film. Megalon.png|Megalon's Model in the Film. Moguera.png|Moguera's Model in the Film. gezora_render_by_wikizilla_dd5iqlt-fullview.png|Gezora's Design Logo-0.png|Logo of the Film godzilla__m_o_m__logo__asylusgoji91_style__by_sp_goji_fan_ddjbsc4.png|Logo 2 Godzilla Monster of Monsters The Movie Poster.jpg|Herotic Poster|link=Herotic_Poster planet_space_satellite_127377_3964x2032.png|Final Wallpaper Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films